phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
That Sinking Feeling
Baljeet wants to impress his childhood friend from India, Mishti, so he enlists Phineas and Ferb to help woo her. However, none of their over-the-top romantic gestures impress her, as she likes Baljeet for who he really is. Meanwhile, Perry must stop the sleep deprived Dr. Doofenshmirtz from moving the Danville Lighthouse to the other side of town so that he isn't bothered by all the ships. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have just finished building a giant ocean liner in their backyard when Baljeet runs in, asking for help about Mishti, an old friend from India. Phineas asks if she is a werewolf. Baljeet actually needs to deal with Mishti, whom he has only now realized is a girl, while back in India, he did not consider, as they played in the mud and played soccer together. Phineas reminds Baljeet that Mishti was probably always a girl, but Baljeet insists differently and flashes back to when Mishti first arrived while Baljeet was brushing his teeth. When he saw Mishti, he locked himself in the bathroom and eventually climbed out the window to find Phineas and Ferb. Phineas suggests that girls like romance and suggests that Baljeet take Mishti on a cruise down at Danville harbor, which Phineas and Ferb could provide with their newly built ship. Ferb cancels the giant bottle, which was most likely used for making a huge ship in a bottle. Meanwhile, Major Monogram and Carl are playing a music rhythm game resembling Rock Band while waiting for Perry. Major Monogram is not very good. He tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been lurking around hobby shops, and to find out why. Baljeet returns home with a bouquet of flowers, where Mishti has been waiting patiently. His mother answers the door, surprised that Baljeet was not in the bathroom, but we find out she suspected something like this had happened. Baljeet, annoyed, asks for Mishti. When she arrives, he awkwardly asks that if she has nothing planned, and asks her to attend a cruise with him including a "romantic candle-lit dinner", but Mishti leaves to go get ready before she hears anything but a boat ride. Back at home, Candace is on the phone, wishing that Jeremy were more romantic, but gets sidetracked as the boat gets driven down to the harbor. She calls Mom, who seems to be in a salon, but who is actually downstairs playing with some antique with her husband. Candance, oblivious that both parents are in the living room, and assumes that the ship is headed to the harbor and follows. Perry then goes to visit Doofensmirtz. He immediately gets caught and Doofensmirtz show Perry his creation of a scale model of Danville. Doof flashes back to his days of finding a place to live under his budget, where after a few dismal places including a portapotty which is still used, he finds the current building. That same night, he realized why it was so cheap. The lighthouse of Danville, stationed nearby, attracted all the ships with their foghorns, making it impossible to sleep. Back to the present, Doof believes he can fix this problem by moving the lighthouse from near his building to the other side of town, where the ships will follow it. Down at the harbour, Mishti and Baljeet are already on the cruise. He lets slip that he only just now thinks that she is a girl. Phineas sees Isabella at the harbor after she got her shrimp net repair patches with her troupe and invites her on the romantic cruise with him, which she accepts gleefully in front of the Fireside Girl troupe. Isabella is made the cruise director, Ferb is the beverage consultant (although it appears that there is only lemonade, and Phineas is the captain. It seems he is supposed to be driving the ship, although in the next scene he is not in the cabin. Candace, literally missing the boat, calls her mom, but in continuously interrupted by seagulls. Hearing the birds, Linda warns her not to feed the geese wearing a tube top again. Then the two parents are seen still playing around with the same object. Candace decides to wait on shore to bust the boys. Isabella enjoys the cruise, stating how romantic it is. Phineas says there is more, then takes her hand, making her blush for the first time, which gets her excited. He takes her into a room with a romantic table for two, and Isabella begins to walk towards the table until she learns the candlelit dinner for two is for Baljeet and Mishti. Phineas cues music, thinking classical music is very romantic, and rose petals, not realizing that all of the romantic elements are done too much. He then cues...pid (A play on Cupid) and Buford, dressed as baby Cupid, falls from the ceiling held by a rope. Isabella is very unimpressed by Phineas overdoing the romantic ambiance. Baljeet tries to make awkward conversation, while Mishti tries to explain how she just wants to hang out like in the old days. Buford hears Baljeet say music and begins to sing, but falls on the table, crushing the lemonade and spaghetti and meatballs. Doofenshmirtz has attached rockets to the lighthouse to move it. He launches the lighthouse, but forgot to equip a steering mechanism to it, so the lighthouse flies randomly. Perry escapes from the trap and destroys the scale model by knocking the doctor into it. Doofenshmirtz is at first sad at the destruction of his hard work, and a flashback is shown where Doofenshmirtz is working hard on his model, and is very proud of it. He hopes Pery will appreciate it, but Vanessa shoots him down and Doofenshmirtz is forced to acknowledge that Perry would not appreciate it. Remembering this, Doofenshmirtz gets angry and sends Perry home in disgrace because the lighthouse is gone and nothing he can do will change that now. Perry, shocked that he actually lost one and really has nothing to do but go home, awkwardly and slowly leaves. Baljeet continues to struggle with talking to Mishti, and Phineas figures the boat needs to be sunk to stir the romance. Right as he says this, the uncontrollable lighthouse crashes through the ship's bow, creating a gaping hole, and causes it to sink. Isabella asks where the life preservers are, but Phineas didn't install any; he installed FUN preservers. The entire back of the ship rises up on four mechanical legs and drops a yellow water slide down the boat and releases ring buoys that can slide down. Buford, who was scared at first, immediately jumps in a life preserver, and is quickly followed by the rest of the ship. Phineas and Isabella share a tube, while Mishti and Baljeet share another. When they get to the bottom, Baljeet finally figures out that Mishti is still the same girl he knew, and they finally get comfortable around each other. When they land on the shore, Phineas, oblivious, says to Isabella that romance is fun and they should do it more often. Most likely, he still does not understand what romance even means. Candace asks what they were up to, and Phineas explains that he was creating romance, which seems to have worked with Baljeet and Mishti. Surprised and impressed, Candace asks him to do the same for her and Jeremy. Phineas and Ferb then create the same overdone atmosphere as his previous attempt, music, petals, Buford, and all. The end result is similar to the dinner with Baljeet and Mishti, except Jeremy suggests going to Slushy Burger. Songs *''Boat of Romance'' *''Gotta Make Summer Last'' End Credits Doofenshmirtz happily settles down to finally get a good night's sleep, but it was short-lived when the lighthouse crashes into his building, causing all the ships to follow it and blow their foghorns. He curses Perry the Platypus. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Unknown, but he entered while Major Monogram and Carl are playing a video game similar to . Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! and Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! After Hours... during the end credits. Memorable Quotes romantic, but without all the dying.}} Background Information * During the flashback, Baljeet and Mishti look like they are approximately 5 years old. * Goof: '''When Doofensmirtz captures Perry the Platypus, a machine comes down and ties Perry with a rope. The second time Perry appears captured, the machine that tied Perry down is gone and the rope connecting to the machine is simply gone. * '''Goof: Ferb is wearing a suit at the beginning of the cruise, but after the ship sinks when Ferb pushes the fun preservers button he's wearing his normal clothing. * Vanessa makes a cameo in the flashback Continuity * Candace again has her formal hairstyle from "Got Game?" and "Gaming the System" during her and Jeremy's dinner at the end. * The Summer song from "Leave the Busting to Us!" plays when everyone water-slides off the boat. * The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle with "after hours" repeats. The first time being in "Traffic Cam Caper". *Mishti is doing the king-of-the-world bit, just like Phineas. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *The tick-tocking sound from "Don't Even Blink" can be heard again * This is the third time that Phineas gives any indication of feelings for Isabella by inviting her on the cruise. The fourth time occurs in "The Beak" Allusions *'Titanic' - Multiple references: design of the ship, Mishti and Baljeet at the bow for the "king of the world" scene, music, checklist of major events and the ship's stern raising into the air as it sank, and Candace and Jeremy at the end of the episode with hairstyles resembling Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet, the main stars of the movie. *' ' - Major Monogram and Carl are seen playing a video game similar to this. *' ' - The Boat of Romance theme is derived from the 1970's hit television series, The Love Boat. The title sequence for the song mimics the title sequence of the series. * and - The conversation between Phineas and Baljeet regarding what girls are like references the nursery rhyme and the animated television series. *Romeo and Juliet- Candace says she wishes Jeremy was "Romeo and Juliet" romantic, but without all the death. *''Beauty and the Beast'' - The candelabra at Baljeet and Mishti's table bears a resemblance to Lumiere. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Tiya Sircar as Mishti * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Eileen Galindo, Olivia Olson, Meera Syal :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Uncredited: * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro